The Origins (Dark Souls Short Story 3)
by MrsLittletall
Summary: Artorias asks Ornstein about his parents.


Ornstein had just finished assigned the Silver Knights to their night shifts when he saw Artorias walk past, looking down at a piece of paper, seeming to be a little upset.

Ornstein quickly followed him, wanting to know what his friend's problem was: "Artorias! Did you get some bad news?"

Artorias looked up upon hearing the voice of his friend: "Oh, Ornstein. No, it's nothing bad. It is just... my parents. Now that the war is over, they urge me to settle down, getting married and get a child, but..." He sighed. "I am not up for this now. We still have our duties here and could die anytime while we are on it. I don't want to leave a wife and child behind."

"That makes absolute sense.", Ornstein reassured his friend. "You should tell your parents. I am sure they will understand." He paused for a while and then added: "At least you have parents you can get into arguments with. That is a nice thing."

They had wandered one of the corridors aimlessly, but now Artorias stopped: "Wait, Ornstein. I never have you heard talking about your parents."

Ornstein stopped too: "Uh... it is because... I don't have any. No, I put that wrong. I obviously have parents or I wouldn't be here right now. It's just that I have... never met them. I was abandoned right after being born."

Ornstein could feel Artorias shocked gaze on him: "Please, Artorias, don't give me that look. That is exactly the reason why I never tell anyone about this. I don't want your pity. I have been over this for a long time now."

Ornstein started to walk forward again, Artorias quickly caugth up with him, asking: "So... who raised you?"

"I grew up in an orphanage. My parents seemed to have enough common sense to lay me down right before one.", Ornstein replied. "That's also where I got my name."

That got Artorias curiosity: "Tell me more."

"All right. So the Orphanage had been funded by a man with the name Ornstein, I think he was a musician or something. I seemed to remind the matron there of him, so she started calling me by the same name. She later told me she tried to give me a different name, but at that point Ornstein was pretty much the only one I reacted too.", Ornstein explained.

He then noticed Artorias had this dreamy look on his face. "You must have been an adorable toddler.", Artorias said.

Ornstein sighes: "Figures..."

After entering the balcony they had to stop walking. Ornstein leaned about the railing, watching the Silver Knights patroling when Artorias spoke again: "Did you ever think about searching out your parents?"

"Honestly, no.", Ornstein replied while still looking down. "I don't even know where I should start. And even if I would find them, what should I say to them? Why?" He paused and looked at Artorias before looking down again: "There are plenty of reasons to abandon a child. Maybe they didn't want to raise a child while dragons ruled. Maybe I am a bastard. Maybe they just didn't want me."

He pulled himself up again and faced Artorias once more: "Besides, I don't have a bad life now. I have a great position as captain of Gwyn's knights. I made myself a name as the Dragon Slayer. I have subordinates and a place I can call home. And I have found some really good friends."

Artorias didn't seem to be too convinced: "So you are not holding a grudge against your parents?"

Ornstein shook his head: "No, not at all. Maybe I did this when I was still a kid, but I told you I've been over this for a long time now." He started to grin: "Also, I find it rather amusing. The child that they didn't want grew up into the man who is now called the famous Dragon Slayer. I bet they regret their decisions now!"

Artorias sighed: "Oh, I see why you don't hold a grudge. It is because it all turned into spite."

(Author's note: I headcanon Ornstein to have some abandonment issues, but that had to come from somewhere, right? So I was thinking he could have been abandoned in his very early childhood.

This is just my own interpretation. We know pretty much nothing about Ornstein's childhood and everyone has their own interpretation and I must be honest, I would love to hear your interpretation.)


End file.
